


Fuck Me Senseless

by AnimeSea



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: #Dream, #Smut, #origanal, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sweet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeSea/pseuds/AnimeSea
Summary: Fuck Me Senseless is based off a dream I had a while back.It’s altered to be longer then my dream.It takes place in a land were mystical thing exist.I suck at summary’s so please read the first chapter to decide if you like it.
Relationships: Smut - Relationship, poly - Relationship, sweet - Relationship





	Fuck Me Senseless

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like any questions or want another chapter please write a comment.
> 
> Ps.this contains Lots of smut

As I awoke I found myself outside at humongous mansion.I looked around to find woods surrounding me, the only other thing being a fountain.As I tried to think I couldn’t remember a thing, were I came from, the people I knew, the only thing I connecting me to my mind was the word, a name, the name Y/N.  
After aimlessly trying to remember my past I saw the sky darkening.I decided to knock on the door, hoping for a place to stay.When I finally had enough courage to knock on the door it immediately opened.I looked up seeing a man,he had black hair,dark green eyes and looked about 6,3.He also had a silver lip piercing.He was wearing dark blue shorts and no shirt,his abs were showing,you felt yourself blushing “Hey Y/N,what are you doing here?”he asked in a surprised voice.You felt shocked,this person knew you, and he felt oddly familiar.” “Hi,um..” “Loki,did you lose your memory or something.”He slightly chuckled.”Um hi Loki, I kinda did”You say nervously.He looks at you shocked “Wait- how’s you get here then?”He asked “I don’t really know,I woke up on the floor a couple feet in front of this place” “Well let’s not keep you out here,It’s getting dark”He said kindly.He turned around and you both started walking inside.You decided it would be the best idea to follow him inside,so you did.Once you followed him inside you looked around the hallway you walked through,it was a calm red color with white chairs and short tables.Once you walked through one of the door at the end of the hallway you entered a darker blue room with a circle layout.It had hardwood floor tiles around the edge and carpet in the middle.He made you take a right turn into a smaller room,it was a dark purple.It had a black drawer across the room and a bed in one of the corners.In the other corners there were red light,under those lights there was a black chair.Loki suddenly pushed me back against the door,his leg in between mine,he wisptered “I been to long sweetie”he swiftly kissed me.He fought with me for dominance but he won,he explored every corner of my mouth.His hands lightly lifted up my shirt throwing it across the room.He put his hand around my back unzipping my bra,letting it fall to the floor.I separated our kiss”Bu-but Loki I don’t even r-remember you”I said lightly.”Oh but you will baby,you will”he said.He started moving his mouth down.He then began sucking my boob.”ohh~agf”I covered my mouth as fast as I could.”Come on baby let me here those sweet sounds you make”he smirked.Then began pulling down my pants.Leave me I my underwear.”Aww,you got wet for me how adorable”he said pulling down my panties.He started licking my vagina.”ahh~“ “oh you like that sugar”he then stopped.”Hmph”you Wihnied.Loki pulled down his boxers,showing his hard member.You were on the ground,Loki bent down pulling your legs over his shoulders.You freezed up,looking at him.”Don’t worry it won’t hurt”he said calmly.He slowly entered you.You felt a wave of pleasure pour over you.”nggh~“”You like that sugar””yeh~ngg”you moaned.He started moving faster.You felt another wave of pleasure wash over you.”mhng~Loki faster,Faster”you screamed. He started pounding into you faster and faster until you felt like breaking.”Lo-Loki I’m~gonna”He pounds into you on final time.You cum all over his Dick.He pulls out of you, and your both a panting mess.He picks you up and sets you on the bed.He lays next to you and whispers into your ear”See you in the morning darling”


End file.
